Passing Away
by imjustaguy
Summary: BtVSKarate Kid movies – Julie Pierce says goodbye to her old teacher. One Shot Complete


Disclaimer – I own nothing related to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or The Karate Kid.

Spoilers:

BtVS: Post Chosen

The Karate Kid – Post the fourth movie

This is a stand alone story not connected to my other fics.

------

Passing Away

It was a traditional Japanese service. The attendance was extraordinary. Not only was the entire village here but people from all over island and many from scattered locations across the globe.

It was a testament to number of lives Mr. Miyagi had touched during his life.

Julie scanned the large crowd gathered at the water's edge. She could see all the senior members of the Council. Buffy was hugging Dawn, Julie could see the tears in both their eyes. Giles, Xander and Willow were standing just behind them. Each with an expression of sadness. Even tough girl Faith, standing next to Buffy and Dawn, had a solemn expression on her face.

She remembered the day when it all started.

Julie had just started work when it hit her. A brief wave of dizziness and then a sudden rush of power. Her senses had become incredibly sharp. She could hear the guys in office next to her talking. She could smell the donuts in the lobby. Looking out her window she could read the paper over the shoulder of the guy sitting across the street.

Her whole body felt supercharged. When she had worked out that night she tried a routine that usually left her worn out. She did it twice and wasn't even tired afterwards. Her physical strength and speed had increased over five fold.

The power didn't go away. She started have incredibly vivid dreams about women fighting monsters straight out of a b-movie. She could barely sit still for more than few minutes at a time. Julie hadn't a clue what was happening to her.

So she went to only person she could think of who could help her. Julie had arrived on Mr. Miyagi's doorstep five days later.

He had taken her in without question. Mr. Miyagi had was also confused by what was happening but, as he always did, tried to help. He taught her meditation techniques that helped her improve her control.

A few weeks later a woman had knocked on the door. She said her name was Amy and that she knew what was going on.

Julie spent the rest of the night learning about Slayers and demons. She learned she wasn't alone. That there were dozens maybe hundreds of other girls and young women like her all over the world.

All Mr. Miyagi heard was that virtually all of them were untrained and unprepared for what had happened to them.

The next thing she knew both of them were in Cleveland. Mr. Miyagi had sold the beautiful home he had lived in for decades without a seconds thought. He plunged into training the newly called Slayers. Helping to create the fledging Council's training program. His age and failing health meant he could not spar with Slayers. But he could still teach. And that is what he did.

All the girls had come to rely on his quiet presence, his good humor and his sage advice. Buffy practiced her kata with him. Even Faith could be seen occasionally laughing at some quick witted comment. Giles often shared tea with Mr. Miyagi when he came to town and the entire office put up with their extended debates about Japanese vs. European style teas. Willow and Dawn even spent time with him discussing culture and history.

Julie couldn't even begin to guess how many Slayers owed their lives to his teachings.

Julie continued to scan the crowd. Off to the side was the Commander of the American military forces in Okinawa along with most of his senior officers. As a veteran and recipient of the Medal of Honor Mr. Miyagi could have been buried in Arlington National Cemetery. But he had made it clear he wanted to be laid to rest at his home village in Okinawa. The military was here to honor Mr. Miyagi's achievements in another life decades before he learned about Slayers and demons.

Standing next to her was Daniel with his wife Kumiko and their daughter and infant son. About a year after she and Mr. Miyagi moved to Cleveland Mr. Miyagi had called Daniel to help with training Slayers in Asia.

Daniel agreed without hesitation. Mr. Miyagi was a second father to him. Daniel had turned over his Okinawa dojo to a trusted student and moved on to help set up the Council's office in Asia.

Julie watched as Daniel quietly stepped up to the water's edge and released his paper boat, its candle flickering in the dark, into the water.

Julie was next to release her little raft. With in a short time dozens and soon after hundreds of the little rafts were gently riding the current back out to sea.

Julie watched them for a long time and spread out across the water, slowly disappearing into the dark.

She smiled at the memories of her teacher, her mentor and her friend.

----

A/N – For those who don't know, Pat Morita, the actor who played Mr. Miyagi in all four Karate Kid movies passed away over the Thanksgiving weekend. Like many in my age group the Karate Kid movies are a treasured memory of my youth.

And like everybody who saw those movies I wanted a teacher as cool as Mr. Miyagi.


End file.
